


Project Siccus : The Story of Serius Incursio

by Simple_Text



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Asphyxiation, Canon-Typical Violence, Concussions, Eventual Smut, Gen, Head Injuries go brrrr, Head Injury, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple_Text/pseuds/Simple_Text
Summary: waking up on elaaden, a soMewhAt shoCkEd that he's not dead serIuS incursio, finds himself in the middle of a lonesome camp.the leader being that of a elaaden scaver mace, who isn't MACEN BARRO despite what the tags imply.but with the threat of the dangerous krogan gang leader brak, will serius be able to escape elaaden and get back to the natanus?
Relationships: Macen Barro/Avitus Rix, Original Male Krogan Character(s)/Original Male Turian Character(s)





	1. Waking in the Sands C.1.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just make a twist because you realize it might be a cool take on a pre-existing story that lacks information over what happened to a certain character?
> 
> Well I did at 22:00/10:00pm at night.

It was just red blinding lights, they flooded my eyes as I felt everything around me get colder. I could hear shouting and arguing, but not in a language I could understand, yet I knew that whatever they were saying wasn't going to be good.

Every moment after that was blackened by a thick fog protruding into my memory… there was nothing more I could remember except for a few key things: 

My name is Serius Incursio, I'm a Turian and I came to Andromeda because of Project Siccus.

Now that should be the end right? I should've come to Andromeda, seen some stuff go down and eventually die because I was never meant for this. 

As many of us know, or will know, life doesn't go the way you think it does, for that, I guess, I'm grateful.

I must've made an impact somewhere on a desert planet, because when I woke up, I was in a stasis pod that was partially covered in sand.

Luckily, or so I think, my door was opened- and with this lack of fear of being buried in, I realized that I was exposed to the elements of a harsh lava-covered sun and the hot sands that sprinkled my torn clothing.

Managing to muster what strength I had in me since being put into stasis, I threw myself forward and felt my upper torso jolt in pain as according to the Natanus prep crew: "fast movements are not a good idea after you wake up, luckily, medical staff will be with you in order to make sure you recover safely."

Where was my medical staff?

As an idealist, I'd like to think they're on the Nexus or Natanus and not being as nearly dead as I am. Of course, if they're not, at least I didn't die first.

I must look like a zombie or something to anyone nearby… if there is anyone I guess. With that thought coming to a bitter close I begun to hear some ringing, and feel some vibrations in the sand right before a-

"Gah! Stupid- Why won't you work!?"

-very close heavy clangs of tools being moved around combined with the noise of terrible clinking was louder than anything around me for the time being.

No matter how useful omni-tools are, I guess they can't do everything, especially as seen by this Turian struggling to set up a console up.

"This thing must've been faulty, it won't even stand up… damn Angaran trader."

an-GAR-ahn? Aliens Probably.

But why worry about aliens when you have your own species that can help you with your own specific needs right next to you?

"Alright… brainstorming..!"

I hope I don't regret this.

"H-" Trying to speak, of course, was difficult as an inconvenient gust of sand had filled my lungs and caused me to create a wheezing cough, startling the Turian in front of me.

"Oh shit!" He jumped around "You're alive?" Ultimately leading him to bump into the console sending it to the ground- "Spirits be dammed..." -again.

He might be startled by my sudden revival. 

He makes a huffing noise and starts lifting the console back to a position where it could lean against a scrap wall.

I didn't want to risk him getting side-tracked, my anxiety whispered in my ear, so why not try speaking again?

"Wh-" instead I ended up inhaling more sand and continued choking like a crow cawing, whatever that was. This seemed to catch the Turian's attention, as he dashed over to help me up.

"How are you alive? I didn't even get a pulse."

"Ei-" cough "-Either that or your-" wheeze "I- I forgot what I was saying…" the sudden feeling of dehydration was kicking in, it was like part of my body was missing, but worse.

"Yeah… you probably need something to drink..." The Turian stood up and rushed toward a small trunk beside what looked like his shuttle.

It was beaten up and appeared to have had seen a fair amount of traveling. My eyes were eventually guided back to the Turian who was bent over the container. 

Now, either my vision was blurred or the Turian I was staring at had multiplied, whatever it was, I was dizzy.

"Ok, here!" he turned back and knelt in front of where I had fumbled down and he held the opening of some sort of nutrient packet into my mouth, "It's a mixture of your generic hydration packs and basic nutrients, it's not the best tasting I admit, but it should help."

Though if he were being totally honest, he would've mentioned it tasted like how piss smelled. Because of that, I gagged

"Hey! Don't spit it out! you'll die without something to eat or drink, besides, would you seriously risk your life because of a bad taste?" He gave me a frustrated look and I smirked.

"Yeah"

He stalled before he chuckled and handed me the packet instead of mouth-feeding me like an animal.

"Just take it"

It was about a half hour or so later when I'd managed to get up and test out my legs with a short walk. 

I could get a good look at the Turian now, considering that the piss-flavoured nutrients had somehow cleared my vision… scientific witchcraft and voodoo was definitely a possibility.

He wasn't too far off from most Turians, he was about average height, had two mandibles and a pretty normal sized crest. He had a brown carapace that really set him apart though, with some discolorations of a lighter brown providing a bit of a distinguished look, I swear I saw him on a display in the Natanus.

While I was up, I decided to try and figure out where I was, besides a desert that is.

Everything around the campsite seemed to mostly be scrap metal welded together into walls in order to guard off my pod and half of a Nexus Crate that somehow got sent down along with me.

It was hard to see past the walls considering how tightly they were together, but there was a hole in the structure providing as an entrance and exit of sorts. A door with just the open part… and no door.

Looking out from within it had provided me the view of some distant architecture and a myriad of mountains. More specifically, a strangely large architecture with… huge red tarps? Hanging from the building, angled in a way that it was in a slanted triangular form. Now how did they do that?

It was then I started to consider where I was, and I don't mean in terms of nearby geography.

It was all very lucky in fact, a bit too lucky if you know what I mean. It's not like your average wanderer is just gonna find a random stasis pod and a crate halfway out in the desert, that's who knows how far away from any outpost.

"Why did you build up around here? I can't imagine it was easy"

As he was busying himself with the console, he gave a brief turn of his head to acknowledge me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how and why did you find my specific pod and this nexus crate for scavenging?"

"Oh! That-" The console finally fell for the last time, this particular time it wasn't coming back up functional, as it was making a funny buzzing noise. He sighed and turned to face me with an unamused look "Not like it would've worked anyways…" He looked gloomy for a second before he expressed visually, that he was remembering my question: "It was a natural instinct I guess, I had been out here by myself for a while and I'd been finding these empty stasis pods. When I'd find one I'd usually see if anyone was in and then take what I'd need if it was empty."

He paused for a moment before continuing "Turians do have that community first ideology, and I figured why not search for survivors?"

"How noble of you…"

"I guess so, I'd intended on seeing if I could get any info on who you were, so that your family would hopefully find comfort in knowing what happened."

"Once again, how noble. I also don't have any family with me on the nexus. They're probably back in the Milky way on the Citadel, given that they're both asari and all, but still. There must be better scrap than this crate and some useless pods."

He snorted and pointed out the entrance towards the mountains.

"I wish, there's still Brak and her gang in that set-up past the mountains." he dripped his arm and placed it on his waist, still gazing out towards the mountains "Ever since that pathfinder came through and wiped the flop house, Brak's risen her defenses to twice that of Paradise and New Tuchanka combined." He faced me again.

"I know none of those places nor people" I deadpanned.

"Right..." he stalled for a moment, thinking. "Ok, so the Kogan got here on Elaaden because they got mad at the Nexus okay? After that, they sat up in that huge place over there." he pointed at the large complex with red tarps.

"And I assume whoever was leading got cocky and called it New Tuchanka, judging by your naming of it?" That was seriously bad… juju? I think that's what humans call it.

"Yeah pretty much, after that they partnered with the nexus or something and had an outpost set up- though that may take a while to describe what happened… so long story short: there was a Pathfinder that cleared the scavenger hideout and made a krogan gang leader Brak paranoid."

"So if you're resorting to this, then why not group up with that Brak or whatever?"

"She takes all of her 'employees' profits, besides, as you said: I'm quite noble."

"Why does anyone work for her if they're getting robbed?"

"She has them hooked on a drug, and she gives them it as a sort of alternate pay. The stuff is strong, so I decided to keep away."

Even with most of my confusion being cleared, one final question remained yet to be asked. Though I was hesitant to find out, I decided to go ahead and get it over with

"Why... are you all scavenging and forming gangs, I thought the Nexus would have everything under control?"

"It's hard to say, I think I got exiled or something" he groaned, with his mandibles accompanying it by making an irritated noise. "I woke up in a state like you, except I had the luck of waking on Havarl in the jungles. Managed to find a group of exiles who took me with them to Elaaden, then they all ended up dying in a bar-fight and I got stuck with the shuttle."

"Havarl?"

"Jungle planet, things were bad, there was a shortage of necessities… and I'd been in an escape pod instead of a stasis pod. It wasn't any better though. Woke up with a massive headache and barely any recollection of what happened

"Well shit, you sound like my long lost brother."

He gave me a confused look before realizing what I was implying.

I didn't exactly have a plan for this sort of outcome and I don't think the scav did either. We mostly kept to ourselves after that.

After learning more about the outpost called paradise, I'd agree to help the scav with packing up what he needed into his shuttle.

We had barely picked up seven or eight small tech devices that, with my untrained eye, looked like a load of random ship parts.

"I'm surprised we're leaving so much out here."

"There wasn't much to pick off, that and I just needed some parts for the shuttle."

"Mhm"

After that he eyed me for a second and began to ask a question.

It was a bit of a surprise considering I'd been the one who just woke up confused and everything.

"Do you have a name?"

"Serius, you?"

"Doesn't really matter does it?"

"Unless you want me to officially name you Scav, then yeah, it does."

"And I'm guessing Noble hero isn't an option? Fine, how about Mace?"

"Okay… Mace."

I handed him the last piece of tech I'd found and the ride to "Paradise" began.


	2. Quickly Paced and then Crashed

I won't lie, Mace's ship was a piece of shit. The outside had minimal burn marks, sure, but the inside was… just wow.

How do I say this?

There were containers of minerals spilled out on the floor, makeshift beds that looked older than the universe itself and the lockers… oh goddess, the lockers.

I tried to clean it up a little by putting a broom that fell out of it back inside- but… the entire locker was full of this black ooze, I did not want to touch that.

"How the fuck do you live here?" I made this gagging sound and these noises no Turians should make. 

This answered my question as to why the nutrient paste tasted horrible. The stench was violent, lashing out against my good sense of smell, each whipping being harsher than before with a new smell that doesn't exist. It didn't stop at a smell though, eventually I could taste the air, it was sweaty and a lotion-ey feel, if you can imagine that.

I've smelt musk before, and this was beyond that. This was something the goddess put here as a punishment to all living beings.

"What?" Mace looked at me with an inquisitive stare "It was owned by scavvers, I really hope you didn't expect a luxury starship." he smirked at the end.

"I didn't" I admit with a sigh "But I didn't expect the inside of a toilet." With that answer, Mace looked a little hurt. He has no right to feel hurt though, this place was shit.

"I try to clean up, and I'd say I made a good improvement since my first time aboard." It was at that moment I could recognize that he… actually looked confident with that statement

What- did it look like before? I shuddered and erased that thought from my memory. I felt like sleeping that night.

Half an hour later, we were well past the dunes and now nearing New Tuchanka. Unfortunately with the shuttle being slow as it was, the ride was rather dull… minus the fact of waking up on a desert planet with lacking memories.

"So you don't remember anything?" Mace piped up, seeming to get a little uncomfortable with the silence.

"Not much… nothing you need to know at least. You?"

"Nothing except that my name is Macen and that I woke up in an escape pod missing something- or someone if you get what I mean."

"And you don't question who you are besides that? Or try to find out?"

"I would but… you can't really get a drive to look for something you don't remember. I've always been a committed person, so don't get me wrong when I say I don't look because I do- it's just-" He paused, and though other species wouldn't recognize it, he quivered ever so slightly as if he was nervous about something he was thinking of. "It just always ends up with me getting a massive headache and a voice that rings out in my head constantly."

I stopped for a moment and looked at him again "You said your name was Mace, not Macen."

"I did, but I don't think I'll be Macen until that last little piece of me gets found."

"..."

"I mean it sounds cool right?"

"No it sounds fucking dumb, but you do you."

"I think it's cool."

The ride got quiet and I decided to look out at New Tuchanka while we flew about it. 

I was nervous at first, Krogans had a history of nuclear destruction and yet- they seemed fine.

There even looked to be some sort of expansion of New Tuchanka on the northwest side.

It wasn't beautiful necessarily, but it was a sight to see. There weren't statues or too many recreational things, and it wasn't a city… but it was a colony that was learning to survive and that was all I needed to know. We were at the very least growing.

"I would take you there, but there's been a lack of transportation… something about increased efforts on a cure for genophage." Macen must've noticed my dumbstruck gaze, because he got us slightly closer to where I could get a better view. We were just far enough to where they didn't freak out and start firing at us, but they were probably a bit cautious about seeing us pass-by.

They were right to be cautious in my opinion, Mace wasn't a mechanic it seemed, but he obviously had some experience in… something- or at least enough experience to keep the shuttle from crashing.

"You recall taking a starship piloting or navigation school or something?"

"Nothing besides waking with a nasty headache on Havarl." He answered nonchalantly… again, he always seemed a bit more conserved about waking up. I hate to be Sir Sergeant-Captain Obvious but something told me there was more to it than what he was letting on.

Other than deep secret mysteries and relatively nice sights… it was just passing sands and mountains.

Then I fell asleep

-Omega_Undisclosed_Bar-

"As I said, you have to get on board with this company -hic- it's such a -hic- good i-fuckin'-dee-uh." Tana was the local idiot, no one made fun of her because she was in good with some company called "Cras."

Being the stereotypical speciesist human she was though, she assumed I would be great for a division the company was hiring for.

"You -houghh-" She threw up on the floor beside of where I was seated- "would be sooooooooooooo so so so so sooooo so God ee-fucking dammmmn good for the seaaa-sexxx position." her words were slurred and her body posture was tilting. She had stepped in her own puddle of vomit several times, the bartender, Mulall sighed and looked at me with an intense glare

"fuck"

"You chose to take her here, you said it's be fine if she got drunk… and here you are and here she is making my floor look like an alleyway." Mulall always bothered Tana, she grew up with the expectation of all Salarians being geniuses and science-geeks, but when she met Mulall for the first time, she was appalled by the fact he couldn't give two shits about science.

According to him: "The only science I need is the one that lets me make drinks that's gets everyone to come to me."

Tana was getting touchy tonight though, and Mulall was right about the fact I took her here. It was only to numb the pain though.

When we were in the darkened hall to her temporary apartment, she was coughing and gagging everything up. It was about the fourth time I pulled out my viper- shot-gun for the uninformed- and I knocked her out with the butt of it.

She woke up tied to a chair in an alleyway some-place I won't bother listing. She was confused, scared probably and furious

"What… there fuh-hic-uck… are yooouu doing Seri?"

"I read that report last night. Several kids dead? That was you right?"

"Th-uh fuck are yoo talkin' bout?"

"You know damn well what I mean Tana."

Then she stopped for a moment, her soberness catching up with her as she realized I knew.

"Those little fuh-cks… had it comin'" she snarled at me

"Those were children Tana."

Then she laughed "So?"

"I doubt that Cras will miss an employee who spouts about them in public- or an employee who does things that can get them shut down.'

"Cras is a fucking bunch of idiots- the-they'd nevurrr find out"

"I already got the go ahead Tana, I told them and sent them evidence. I just wanted to see if you had any humanity left in you."

She opened her mouth to speak but was met with a single shot.

What was left of her brain was on the floor behind her. It didn't hurt to look but it was gross…

Gnarly

-Elaaden_Mountainous_Region-

By the time I woke up we were in the heat of battle

"Hey! You! You're finally awake! I was trying to stop you from hitting your head on the wall but these-" the sound of a round hitting the side of the shuttle muted his voice. "Damn lackeys are keeping on us!" He finished his sentence.

"What happened?!" I tried to call out to him, but it was too loud apparently.

I guess the shields on the shuttle were broken or something, cause when we got shot, the sound rang throughout the ship's interior like thunder.

"You should hang on!" Mace called as I could feel the entire shuttle take a huge sweeping turn.

In the front of the ship I saw a mountain.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled at him, but he either didn't listen or was too busy slamming at a speed that shouldn't be reached by such a small shuttle.

The shuttle behind us thst had people firing at us were right on our tail.

As Mace got closer and closer, so did the shuttle.

Then out of nowhere Mace shifted the ship at 90 degree right and the shuttle behind us rammed the mountain. There were a few who jumped out, but not many I bet who survived.

"Ha! And you said I couldn't do it Avi!" Mace shouted something like that, though I couldn't make it out all the way.

Then the ship made a noise, a very not good noise, the noise of a-

"WARNING EXTENSIVE DAMAGE TO SHIP EXTERIOR, IMMEDIATE DIAGNOSTICS HAVE BEEN RAN, LAND OR STOP THRUSTERS IMMEDIATELY FOR PASSENGER SAFETY."

Or at least that's what it would sound like if the shuttle could talk, instead I got to listen to a loud alarm as we landed slowly onto a shaded part of the ground below.

The ship was not okay, there were burns, cuts, slashes, stains, stuff, gross stuff and everything you wouldn't want on you.

"I can probably get this thing fixed up by tomorrow, or at least get it to a point at which it can properly fly for a little while." Mace looked confident outwards but was obviously devastated his ship got totally wrecked.

For the moment we stared at the damage and made no movements nor sounds other than the occasional cough.

"Well at least we survived" I tried and failed to be a little bit of an optimist and instead made Mace look at me and back at the shuttle then sigh.

It was short, but a sure phase of: "is this really what I saved?"

"As I said, I can get it flying by tomorrow but until then... we're setting up here for a little while." Mace went inside the shuttle, leaving me to the shaded sand outside.

Had I known what'd happen the next day, I'd prepare a bit more with a steady gun, but instead I didn't know anything that was to come. It was a shame, but there was no stopping it now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my 6 to 8 readers, if you could please leave me the answer to how you dealt with the Avitus becoming a pathfinder situation below... I'll give you all a non-existant invisible cookie!
> 
> But seriously, this'll help a decision of mine for later in the story.
> 
> Until then, please let me know how you feel about my writing!


	3. Blue Thing(s)

It wasn't a campfire and we only had rocks, but the cooling of Elaaden during the night…

cooling… er… more like total freezing?

Anyways it made the heater feel like the sun.

There wasn't ice, but it got cold enough to where you probably needed a thermal heater. Mace told me that early on, the exiles he met said Elaaden had infinite days and that night never came.

Well they were wrong, but then again they were also probably high off their asses on that drug he kept mentioning that Krogan Brak had made. 

"It made their eyes turn this ugly reddish and greenish hue. I might not remember much, but spirits do I remember what a normal person's eyes look like." He had said this while setting up our heater, apparently this was why he got the console. Something about it having the ability to change the temp of the heater, so long as it had a generator or something that could power it. Unfortunately for him, the console was far beyond use.

The trader, he said, had sold it to him for "half price." one thousand credits to be exact.

Maybe it's my head talking, but now that I have time to relax and think, I should've given context to that story I wrote about Tana… she was a psychopath and killed people, children being my limit obviously, but she wasn't some random asshole species that I made her out to be.

I want to express who she was but- it's so hard when your mind is twisted and curled. You learn to think of them one way or another and then nothing is objective whether you intend it to be or not.

Take Mace here for example, guy's nice, he's a leader, he's a guy who just wants to help people. He's a people guy, if that doesn't sound silly already.

Mace had no right to be the way he was to me, other than the fact that he got picked up by a group of exiles and was offered safety on some backwater planet called "El-lah-den," he was forced in a spot to survive on his own… but here we are, and he was as good-hearted as ever.

And despite all of this I'm suspicious of him because of a bullshit learning curve.

"Are you still there?" His voice slipped into my mind, he was facing me as my hands stuck out towards the heater and my eyes had seemingly been closed for what felt like days, everything I was thinking seemed right in front of me up until I opened my eyes.

"Huh!?" I spurred out of my daydreaming state and looked up at him.

"I said... how're you holding up?"

Now I should mention, I'm not like most Turians. Why am I bringing this up now? Because my immediate response is this:

"I'm good" I lied

Turians have a rep for being honest, great community leaders and everything in between, but if I have learned anything from my mothers… it was that there is always going to be someone who avoids the "traditional values." Apparently those someones were me and my first mom Ulena, given that she abandoned her entire family and livelihood to go after my other mom, Souse.

I admit that it's not easy talking about her, given that she spent the last eighty years of her life raising me from the age of nine. She was probably dead by now...

She might've been distant at times, but at least she wasn't using me for target practice.

"What was your life like before this?" I asked Mace in full sincerity "I know I've brought it up before, but now's a time as good as any to spill your guts."

"Not a liar, but I'm not sure how to explain it to you… could take a while."

"We have all night" I chuckled, given the fact the night would be longer than either of us were probably used to.

He sat next to me and looked up towards the stars.

"So I know I said I didn't remember much, and I honestly don't. I remember some people, most of the milky-way and I have an idea of why I came here."

"Uh huh, let's start with why you came."

"I can't recall why all too well but I know it's because my boyfriend Avi- Avitus Rix wanted a New start.. Heh… always called him Avi." he… smiled, even if you couldn't see it physically, there was something in his voice that could tell you that he was happy to talk about this… "Avi." "He and I were on board the Natanus, I assumed we crashed or something, hence why I was in an escape pod. I know it's back with the Nexus now, but I'm not sure where Avitus is." he stops for a second, looking hesitant to say something "I've sent messages to Natanus and the Nexus to try and figure out where he was, no response though." His tone shifts from cheerful to one that's like finding out your space-hamster accidentally ate too much food and suffocated to death on it.

"Let's switch topics… how about uh…" I stalled and blurted out "you're a bit more- comfortable with emotions it seems! I think you might put the Turian stereotype to rest with that attitude you carry."

"Yeah, Avi was the polar opposite… I had to press it on him to admit anything that was just barely emotional to anyone." He laughed "One of the best things I remember about us is when we were going through the Andromeda psychological evaluation checks, I had to more-or-less translate what he was feeling, at some point when it came to our relationship, he got really nervous and didn't want to ruin his 'tough' look I guess." I wouldn't think that to be funny, but he seemed to think otherwise "I know that would be disheartening to some, but to me I just laughed it off and loved him all the same, like he did me."

Psychological evaluation? I had to admit, not many of us were in a rank that required those type of evaluations, so whatever Mace and Avitus were, they had to be important.

"You remember what position on the Turian ark you were?" I asked this with caution, he always seemed to get this static look in his eyes when we talked about it, as if his mind went blank.

"Nothing… is there, it's like forgetting your best friend's birthday though. When you know something important is there but you can't remember it? Ugh. There's no way to describe it without making my head hurt, but whatever it is, it isn't there."

He lied back on the rock and sighed. "I wish I knew more about what happened, but I guess that's how the brain works? You just wake up one day and the trauma goes invisible."

All too true.

"So what about you? I know you said you had a similar situation, but do you remember anything from before?"

I sighed, "My memory-loss seems to be more of a side effect with cryo." I put my hands up in a sort of scale gesture, like which one was heavier? "So on my left, this is what I got and on the right is what I don't." I raised my right hand just to where it was about one metre taller than the right.

"You don't remember too much... but just enough right?" He asked, eying my hand gestures like I was a dumbass trying to unload a cargo of enslaved Elcor. "Did you come with someone too? A woman or a man perhaps? Something in between?"

"A guy, Krogan I think, name doesn't stick but his face is like a glowing laser star amongst dark space to me."

"Ok, how about your family life or job?"

"I lived with my Asari mother… more so she lived with me but however you look at it, I was working with a company. Secretive type, so I won't say anything unless I know for sure they won't try to get me."

"Your mother was an asari? I thought they gave birth to Asari only?"

"Adopted, should've specified… she wanted a child to care for, it was the last eighty to hundred years of her life according to the doctor."

"Father?"

"Another mother, though she didn't care what you called her, so long as you gave her the respect she deserved. She was a badass though, and she showed me how to shoot automatic weapons. she was younger in her years, bound to be alive now. If she wanted, she could have stayed awake on the Nexus during the entire flight and still be alive to say hi to me when the Natanus-" I choked on that reality.

"You remember your biological parents?" Mace swapped the question.

"Nothing except that my dad used me for target practice with his phalanx. And my birther had been a drunk, never saw her except for when she was fucking dad loudly in the next room."

"Shit, sorry, if I knew that was how it was I wouldn't have asked."

"Nah it's fine." with that the night got quiet, bugs and other lifeforms in the distance made their noises. They stayed far away though.

It was pure silence.

I… was just so comfortable.

-Citadel_Serius's_Apartment- 

"Chin up, my face is right here Seri." His voice was heavy but light at the same time. I loved every aspect of him.

Something was going in and out of me at the same time too. It made my body shake and I could feel every tremor throughout my carapace.

"Mhmm, I'll look at whatever part of you I want. Besides, every centimeter of you is another masterpiece painting." 

I could speak but it wasn't like I could control what I was saying, the words just came to me. It was like a play. 

"Shit… I knew you were good with dick, but with words? You fucking suck at words." His voice was loud and full of bravado as the sound of something making a slapping noise got louder and louder. 

"F-fuck you" I felt myself stutter as my head looked up at his face. 

"You love me." 

And then everything was clear. The Krogan had that signature crack on his plate, the doctor said it was surprisingly deep and could cause pain if anything got in it. 

His eyes were orange, his plating was blue and his skin was dark. I finally realized what was going on…. 

Yeah, he was ramming me pretty hard. One foot long. The foot long Krogan according to Jessie… whoever the fuck that was.

"You usually say something by now… too scared to speak?" He smiled and slowed down, as if he was actually concerned 

"Nah… I'm just waiting for you to push this pussy energy out of your system, so that I can find that real man in your heart… and maybe in that other place too." I remarked, pulling his face closer to mine. 

"The only pussy here is that boy pussy that's about to get wrecked. Also… shut the fuck up. You suck at sex talk babe." Then it got violent. I loved him for personality, yes, but the fact he endured what I preferred in sex was even better. I loved fighting with him, sometimes I'd get a few cuts and slashes that I'd have to patch up but he was usually careful about how harsh he got. 

That was what I thought anyways… sounds fake when I write it down now.

I think this time my limit was reached… He had sunk his teeth into my shoulder, my carapace felt like it was about to shatter and then-

"Oh fuck… oh fuck OH FUCK FUCK! S-" I felt my shoulder get released from pain and my eyes shot wide open. 

-Elaaden_Mountain_Pass- 

There it was. Some giant ass blue-looking motherfucker with eyes the size of grapefruits. 

(sidenote: thank you Human cooking classes for teaching me about Earth fruit.)

"Mace!" I whispered over to Mace who was out like I was. I eventually elbowed him, and it made him shoot up beside of me and utter

"The fuck!?"

"Sh!" I held my hand to his mouth and pointed at the beast that was facing towards the shuttle, it hadn't seen us luckily.

"Dammit!" He scanned the area around us with his omni-tool and he pointed at a locker he dragged out of the ship for an "emergency" he had said. "Get me a gun and yourself one… besides, you said your mother taught you how to shoot one right?"

I nodded

"Welp, let's put it to the ultimate test."

The first shot was pure pain

The beast roared, my carapace felt like one of those human maracas being shook at ninety kilometers an hour.

"Aim for the stomach and all of the unshielded parts" Mace was running around the beast, getting it's attention, making it spin so fast that it didn't have the time to start a charge.

I guess I should do the same.

I was moving along with Mace, aiming the best I could at the thing's stomach. It was stationary and just roaring at first, and then it charged at Mace out of pure desperation to slow us down.

But then he jumped. 

"Jump jets! You got one too?!"

"No!?"

He grunted as he landed and quickly shouted to me before the beast turned back around "If it charges you! You better jump to the side then and pray to your goddess that it doesn't-" The beast had turn around and just barely grazed the front of him "Get you!" Then it went back to shooting for the both of us.

I must've unloaded several rounds into this thing, Mace had been successful in distracting it while I did so, but it seemed like everything we were doing did nothing.

It was all doing well until Mace got over to me, then the beast changed who it was trying to attack.

"Goddess preserve me" I muttered as the beast lowered its head for a charge.

Then, in lack of a better term, it blew up.

It's blood was everywhere and Mace didn't even look phased.

"Sorry about that, I should've warned that you were standing directly across from some explosives… though it seemed to have worked."

"What deus ex machina bullshit was that?"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing…" I sighed and went what I was going to say originally "I would hope" I tried to wipe off some of the blood, Mace laughed as instead of coming off, more of it had spread across my face.

"You'll just have to use the local-shower at Paradise, I don't have any way to do that here." He led me back to the camp we sat up. We had seemingly got a distance away.

By the time we got back, the thermal heater was… off?

"That's weird…" He took note of this as the butt of a gun knocked him out cold

"Hands!" A voice shouted from behind me. Not wanting to die, I dropped the gun and rose my hands.

Another voice spoke "Who's this?"

"Probably another one of Brak's runaways. I can't believe they expect treatment for free."

"Right? Alright asshole, you're going with your buddy here… and since I'm feeling nice, you don't have to get the feeling of a rifle to your head." She turned me around and then the next thing I knew, me and Mace were in the back of a moving vehicle with one window to the outside and a single vent that made a quiet whizzing sound as air circulated in it.

"Well shit" I grimaced. 

Mace's unconscious but live body, however, didn't have much to say on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized last second that I accidentally had a mini Deus Ex Macina scene and just said: "Fuck it."
> 
> So sorry for that.
> 
> Once again, anything you guys have to say would be appreciated and responded to.
> 
> Other than that, goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so damn tired, why the hell I decided to spend a week writing this is beyond me. Not going to lie, but I got pissed when I saw it was below 5k words, but at the same time I feel like I'd be dragging the story on otherwise.
> 
> Let me know in the comments your opinions. 
> 
> Sidenote: I won't be able to acknowledge criticism consistently considering how sporadic my activity is and, once again, I'm tired as hell.


End file.
